Rien pour toi
by Cajedi
Summary: OS sur un couple infernal Ron et Draco...Impossible...mais non...mais non


AUTEUR : **CAJEDI**

Monde HP appartenant à JKR

Genre : Slash RonXDraco

Note importante : ne tient pas compte du tome 6. – Tout appartient à JKR (personnages, monde HP…)

_**RIEN POUR LUI**_

- Weasel……..quelle joie de te revoir…….toujours aussi bête et miteux qu'il y a deux mois à ce que je vois ! dit de sa voix traînante et hautement ironique le prince des serpentards.

- Malfoy ! dit en sursautant Ron ne s'attendant pas à avoir le blond dernière lui dans le couloir du train.

- Tu as perdu tes si merveilleux amis dans un aussi petit train….poursuivit le blond sur le même ton

- Et toi seul sans tes gorilles protecteurs…le beau Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur ! Lâcha enfin Ron d'un ton mordant

- Tu me trouves beau Weasel, je m'en vois ravi susurra avec ironie Draco en s'inclinant vers Ron

- Ce n'était pas un compliment Malfoy ! Juste une allusion à ton énorme suffisance…et à te prendre pour le centre de la terre

- Weasley toi par contre tu es si laid et si pauvre qu'à partir de ce jour tu deviendras transparent pour moi

- Je m'en vois ravi……enfin débarrasser de ta présence de sale con prétentieux !

A ces mots le serpentard le bouscula afin de passer devant lui et regagna d'une démarche furieuse son compartiment.

Ron que cet échange avait perturbé plus qu'il n'avait laisser paraître s'attarda devant une fenêtre du couloir regardant le paysage afin de se détendre avant de rejoindre ses amis.

POV Ron :

Oui Malfoy je sais bien que pour toi je ne serai jamais qu'un pauvre minable, je sais que je suis loin d'être beau, je sais que quoique je puisse faire tu ne me considèreras jamais comme quelqu'un méritant ton attention. Je n'ai que ton mépris, ta haine. Tu ne sais pas combien tu m'enfonces avec ta supériorité, tu arrives à me faire sentir un moins que rien. C'est vrai tu es si beau, si bien habillé, si riche.

Quand ta famille et toi vous êtes ralliés du bon côté, j'aurais cru que nos différents se seraient aplanis ou mieux que tu serais devenu notre ami mais cela ne tenait que d'un rêve. Un stupide rêve.

Bon, il faut que je me ressaisisse, je suis toujours un gryffondor ! (fin du pov)

Il pressa ses mains sur ses yeux afin d'arrêter la montée des larmes de l'humiliation qu'il avait reçue et tout en secouant ses épaules il alla rejoindre ses amis.

-Ron, tu en as mis du temps ! s'exclama Hermione

-Une rencontre avec Malfoy lui répondit laconiquement le roux

-Il ne t'a pas fait mal au moins ?

-Non Harry, juste des mots (Des mots qui m'ont fait mal plus que les coups surtout que ces mots étaient dits d'une manière sérieuse et pas comme les taquineries habituelles pensa en lui-même le rouquin)

-Il ne changera jamais…c'est vraiment un serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles dit Harry en donnant une tape amicale sur son ami.

-Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme cela dit Ginny en faisant un clin d'œil vers Hermione.

En rougissant Hermione se leva et entreprit de revêtir son uniforme.

-On arrive dans 5 minutes leur dit elle.

POV Draco :

Mais quel con, quel con je suis, pourquoi je lui ai dit qu'à l'avenir je ferais comme s'il n'existait pas mais surtout pourquoi lui ai je dit qu'il était laid. Oh et depuis quand je m'inquiète de ce que je dis. Il m'a vexé aussi. Je reconnais que c'est toujours moi qui commence les insultes. Comme mon père dit :qui sème le vent récolte la tempête. Et monsieur tempête Weasley m'a remis à ma place. Pas pire que d'habitude mais cela semblait être vraiment ce qu'il pense de moi. Mon rang m'oblige à tenir l'étiquette, mais si en première année Potter m'avait serré la main on se serait peut être entendu mieux et ils m'auraient accepté avec mes défauts. Impossible, j'avais déjà attaqué sur la pauvreté des weasley et c'est pour cela que Potter a refusé de me serrer la main. C'est toujours la belette que j'ai rabaissé plus bas que terre. J'ai attaqué son physique, sa pauvreté et pourtant des trois c'est lui que j'aimerais avoir pour ami. Il est simple et aussi courageux que Potter, il ne recherche pas la gloire. Je ne le pense pas qu'il est laid au contraire ses cheveux roux sont brillants et soyeux, ses yeux sont si bleus qu'on les voit pétiller de loin. Il est grand et musclé comme tout bon gardien de but. S'il savait ce que je pense réellement de son physique il en tomberait dans les pommes. Je me suis mal pris pour l'aborder et maintenant que je lui ai dit qu'il serait transparent pour moi et bien va falloir que je mette mon orgueil dans ma poche et essayer de faire copain avec Potty tout ça pour le récupérer lui, celui de qui j'ai vraiment envie de me rapprocher. Arrête de te prendre la tête mon vieux et mangeons maintenant que la répartition est terminée. (fin du pov)

-Drake cela fait 5 minutes que j'essaye d'attirer ton attention et tu ne m'entends pas ! s'exclama Pansy

-Désolé….je…..réfléchissais…que voulais-tu ?

-Juste te faire remarquer que Blaise et Granger n'arrêtent pas de se regarder à la sauvette.

Draco regarda la table des gryffondors, son cœur se serra en voyant Weasley picorer dans son assiette alors que d'habitude il mangeait comme un affamé, puis son regard survola Potter et il repéra le manège de Granger et de Blaise, quand un regardait l'autre, l'autre évitait le regard et replongeait dans son assiette, puis de nouveau ses yeux se reportèrent automatiquement sur le rouquin celui-ci était en conversation avec sa sœur. Il soupira et se tourna vers Parkinson.

-Tu as raison il se passe quelque chose entre eux, je me demande si Blaise aura assez de cran pour aborder Granger.

-A moins que ce soit Granger qui fasse le premier pas fit la serpentarde avec un mini sourire.

-Le célèbre courage des gryffondors……oui Pansy tu as peut être raison mais nous sommes tellement détestés nous les serpentards.

-Voyons c'est pas parce qu'on les traitait de stupide qu'ils le sont Drake, ils savent maintenant que les serpentards qui sont restés pour cette dernière 7ème année sont du côté de Dumbledore. Les autres ont rejoints les rangs de Tu-sais-qui.

-Si cela marche pour eux deux on peut alors espérer un rapprochement de nos deux maisons, dit rêveusement le blond.

-Toi tu me caches quelque chose…Drake ?

-Pas vraiment juste que j'en ai marre de passer pour un sale con prétentieux qui se prend pour le centre de la terre

-Ouh la la, cela ne va vraiment pas toi……écoute on ne peut pas effacer toutes les insultes qu'on leur a dites ou tout ce qu'on leur a fait mais ils nous ont rendus nos coups.

-Justement Pansy, ils nous ont rendu la pareille mais c'est toujours nous qui avons commencé.

Après une minute de réflexion la brune reprit.

-Avec qui aimerais tu te rapprocher Draco……je suis ta meilleure amie je te promets de t'aider et de garder le secret.

-Avec Weasley….

-Ginny Weasley…..mais elle n'a que les yeux pour Potter !

-Ron….

Pansy regarda Draco dans les yeux, elle y vit une réelle sincérité et un petit quelque chose qui la laissa sans voix sur le coup.

-Hum….je vois….et bien cela ne va pas être des plus facile vu que c'est lui que tu as toujours le plus dénigré…….pourquoi au juste tiens tu plus particulièrement à te rapprocher de lui, demanda-elle après une légère hésitation

-Je ne sais pas….sa simplicité me plaît.

-Il te fait pitié ?

-Oh non surtout pas çà! Dit Draco avec un sursaut

-Tu as mauvaise conscience pour ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Beaucoup……je regrette beaucoup ce que je lui ai fait subir….mais ce n'est ni par remord ni par pitié que j'aimerais devenir son ami….c'est…..je ne sais pas…c'est comme un besoin….Je…

-Tu l'aimes ? Lui demanda d'elle en chuchotant au creux de son oreille

-…Oui, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Automatiquement son regard se posa sur Ron et croisa furtivement celui du roux qui se détourna aussi vite qu'il s'était croisé.

-Je pense que tu devrais essayer Drake car je viens de voir un remake de Blaise et Granger avec toi et Weasley.

-Peut être avant Pansy mais pas depuis ce que je lui ai dit cet après-midi dans le train.

Et Draco raconta les moindres détails de ce qui c'était passé.

POV Ron :

Mafloy et Parkinson, ils s'entendent à merveille ces deux là. Des vrais inséparables.

Je me demande bien ce qu'elle lui chuchote à l'oreille. Des mots doux. Cela me fait mal.

Oups il a vu que je le regardais. Bon faut que j'oublie tout ça. Ce ne sera pas facile mais j'essayerai. Cela ne sert à rien de rêver à lui. Pfff (fin du pov)

-Ron tu n'as quasiment rien manger ! Tu n'es pas bien ?

-J'ai pas trop faim Ginny….mais je t'assure je vais bien.

-Tu as trop mangé de chocolat dans le train, dit en riant Harry

-Ca doit être ça dit en souriant Ron en pensant qu'il n'en avait pas mangé du tout

-Bon si on allait dans notre dortoir ranger nos affaires, demanda Hermione

Les quatre amis se levèrent et en riant se dirigèrent vers la porte de la grande salle.

Arrivée devant la porte Hermione laissa tomber un bouquin, elle se pencha pour le ramasser quand une main la devança

-Merci dit elle en levant les yeux vers la personne qui lui tendit son livre puis elle rougit

-De rien Granger c'était un plaisir lui sourit le brun en partant.

-Whaa …c'est génial ma chérie, ton tendre secret va peut être se réaliser fit Ginny toute contente pour son amie.

-Quoi….Zabini et Hermione ? demanda tout éberlué Harry

Hermione toute confuse regarda ses amis et d'une petite voix leur avoua qu'il lui plaisait beaucoup depuis la fin de l'année précédente mais que jusque maintenant il n'y avait eu aucun échange entre eux.

-Je serais content pour toi Mione si ça marche bien entre vous dit sincèrement Ron en regardant son amie.

-Merci ……je l'espère aussi.

Et c'est sur cette note joyeuse qu'ils regagnèrent leur dortoir.

Plus tard Harry demanda à son ami

-Tu n'es pas jaloux pour Zabini ?

-Pourquoi le serais-je Harry ?

-J'ai toujours cru que tu avais un faible pour Mione comme moi pour Ginny.

-Je sais pour Ginny et toi et c'est gentil de ne rien tenter avec elle maintenant à cause que Voldemort pourrait s'en prendre à elle, mais pour Hermione c'est différent, il y a deux ans peut être que oui mais depuis l'année dernière je sais finalement que ce que j'éprouve pour elle n'est juste qu' un amour de frère pour une sœur et c'est pareil pour elle. On l'a comprit quand on s'est rapproché un peu.

-Mais alors depuis l'année dernière tu es en amour avec personne ?

-Ca t'étonnes ?

-Oui les filles te tournaient bien autour et je pensais que tu avais décidé d'être libre pour Hermione.

-Ecoute Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami et je sais que tu seras discret. En fait, j'aime quelqu'un de tout mon cœur et comme c'est loin d'être réciproque il me faut du temps pour oublier.

-Qui est-ce ? Lui as tu au moins dit tes sentiments ?

-Harry je ne lui dirai jamais mes sentiments, je suis de la merde à ses yeux alors tu vois …

-Ron personne ne te considère comme de la merde, tout le monde sait quel type bien tu es ! S'écria scandalisé le survivant.

Devant le mutisme de son ami Harry reprit de manière indignée

-Voyons Ron ne te sous-estime pas toi-même ! Dans toute cette école il n'y a pas une personne qui te fait passer pour tel à part ce con de Malfoy !

-Et bien voilà……justement ; dit le rouquin en continuant à ranger ses affaires dans son coffre en réprimant les larmes qu'il sentait monter.

-Ron…..oh Ron….c'est pas vrai….depuis quand…..je veux dire depuis quand es-tu amoureux de lui ?

-Je ne sais pas Harry……au début je le détestais et puis j'ai commencé à apprécier nos petites querelles, j'aimais aussi l'humilier comme il le faisait avec moi, j'avais envie de plus, de lui parler sans animosité alors quand j'ai appris qu'il était de notre côté j'ai espéré….oh oui j'ai espéré…mais il ne change pas ou du moins avec moi, je dirais même que maintenant ses propos il les dit parce c'est ce qu'il pense vraiment de moi . Je serai toujours pour lui un con, pauvre et laid.

-Ce n'est pas vrai Ron et tu le sais bien, toutes ses filles qui te tournent autour et……Ron ne le prend pas mal mais les garçons…je veux dire ….

-Aucun garçon Harry….ce n'est que pour lui que je ressens cela…..je ne sais pas pourquoi mais pour lui je suis prêt à accepter le regard des autres.

-Ron tu es mieux placé que moi pour savoir que dans le monde sorcier on ne se formalise pas sur l'homosexualité, c'est courant ici, regarde Seamus et Dean et crabbe et goyle et encore ces deux filles la serdaigle et la poustoufle …ce n'est pas cela qui changera quelque chose pour nous, nous sommes tes amis.

-Merci Harry dit Ron ému.

-Je suis sûr que Malfoy ne pense pas tout ce qu'il dit, tu devrais jouer le jeu de la séduction avec lui

-Faut pas rêver Harry, il me déteste vraiment et en plus il est avec Parkinson

-Tu sais je peux te donner un peu d'argent ainsi tu pourrais acheter des frinques qui le bouleverseraient et …

-Non Harry c'est gentil laisse moi mon orgueil et mon courage ……je remercie Merlin pour ton amitié…tu es un ami de qualité et je sais que tu ne diras rien à personne même pas à Hermione et Ginny…..et de grâce n'entretient pas avec Malfoy une conversation à mon sujet.

-Je te promets Ron, dit le survivant en faisant l'accolade à son ami.

Les jours passèrent sans aucune bagarre ou même un mot de travers entre les serpentards et les gryffondors. Les professeurs en étaient forts étonnés cela n'était plus arrivé depuis des lustres.

Personne ne s'en plaignait sauf Ron qui se morfondait et Draco qui trouvait bien dur d'ignorer

Sa petite belette.

POV Draco :

Cela ne peut continuer ainsi, j'ai un stupide orgueil que je dois absolument mettre de côté surtout pour Lui, j'ai besoin qu'il me parle même si c'est pour qu'il m'insulte. Il semble perdu et quand il rit ses yeux n'ont plus cet éclat. Ses amis le laisse seul parfois je vais essayer de l'aborder sans méchanceté mais je me vois mal lui dire « Salut Weasley, je voudrais que tu deviennes mon petit ami ». Ce serait signer mon arrêt de mort. Bon va falloir ruser, il revend dans l'école des produits de la boutiques farces et attrapes de ses frères, je pourrais déjà commencer par aller lui en acheter. (fin du pov)

Le blond approcha d'un pas hésitant vers le roux qui lisait un bouquin .

- Weasley…j'ai entendu dire que tu vendais des farces et attrapes, je serais intéressé par acheter un paquet de boules surprises.

-Malfoy…..sursauta Ron ne l'ayant pas vu arriver puis se reprenant……continue à ne pas me voir, je n'existe pas…je suis transparent pour toi Malfoy ne l'oublie pas.

-Je….ok Weasley……j'irai à la boutique.

Et sur ses mots le prince blond s'en alla mais quelqu'un l'aurait croisé il aurait pu lire dans ses yeux une grande déception.

POV Ron :

Pourquoi je l'ai remballé, mais pourquoi je l'ai remballé, je suis vraiment con parfois !

Cela fait des mois que j'attends qu'il me parle d'une manière civilisée et pour une fois qu'il le fait, je le remballe. Non mais des fois je me battrais. De toute façon il a dit qu'il irait à la boutique donc j'ai encore une chance. Et son odeur de tilleul comme elle m'a manqué. C'est pas possible d'être accroc ainsi de lui. Demain c'est samedi tout changera peut être…. (fin du pov)

Comme tous les samedis Ron se rendait de bon matin à Pré-au-lard et n'en revenait que tard le soir. Il travaillait dans la boutique de ses frères et ceux-ci le payaient et lui donnaient aussi un pourcentage sur les produits qu'il vendait à l'école. Quand il avait été les trouver pour leur demander le job que ses frères offraient à un étudiant, ses frères ne voulurent pas le faire travailler et ils voulurent lui donner de l'argent mais Ron avait refusé en leur disant qu'il voulait de l'argent gagné par son travail. Ses frères connaissant l'orgueil de leur cadet acceptèrent enfin.

Avec cet argent Ron s'achetait des vêtements chez Madame Guipure et par l'entremise de ses frères il en faisait revenir aussi de chez les moldus. Aujourd'hui il avait rendez-vous chez le coiffeur et ce soir il aborderait son nouveau look en inaugurant ses nouveaux vêtements.

A chaque coup de sonnette il se surprit à sursauter s'attendant à voir entrer le Prince des serpentards, donc quand il le vit rentrer il était prêt à l'accueillir.

-Malfoy……dit Ron d'un ton sec malgré toute l'émotion qu'il ressentait.

-Weasley……fit le blond surprit de le retrouver là puis se reprenant en le détaillant de haut en bas……qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai l'air de quoi……de jouer…..je travaille si tu sais, bien sûr, ce que cela veux dire tient voilà le paquet de boules surprises que tu voulais, marmonna Ron pestant sur lui-même de ne pas avoir encore pu s'empêcher d'être agressif.

-Tu travailles….. chez tes frères……dit Malfoy une mine étonnée mais que Ron interpréta comme dégoûtée……..

-Tout le monde ne peut avoir l'argent en claquant des doigts Malfoy…..c'est cela la vraie vie Malfoy et peu de gens peuvent se permettre ces choses que tu as en ne salissant pas tes jolies mains ; dit Ron ironiquement.

Se maîtrisant pour ne pas exploser de colère, Draco blessé par ces mots sortit l'argent de sa bourse bien garnie et le tendit au gryffondor sans un mot.

Ron en les prenant ne pu s'empêcher d'effleurer les doigts du blond et quand celui-ci sursauta à ce contact le roux se sentit à nouveau blessé.

-Oh….excuse moi de t'avoir sali avec mes mains de travailleur lui lâcha t il d'une manière provocante

Malfoy le regarda avec des yeux étincelants de colère puis s'en alla sans qu'un seul mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Ce n'est qu'arrivé dehors qu'il explosa

-Pffff c'est pas vrai……tu n'oublies rien……tu me détesteras toujours dit-il rageusement en tapant du pied dans les cailloux qu'il trouvait sur son chemin.

Le roux quand à lui était de mauvaise humeur et ruminait se parlant à lui même caché dans la réserve.

-Je te dégoûte à ce point n'est ce pas…..mais mes mains te feraient hurler de plaisir si seulement tu ne me détestais pas autant. Je t'aime tant et c'est sans espoir. Puis il laissa les larmes couler tout en repensant à la répulsion qu'avait eu son amour au contact de ses mains.

Pendant le temps de pause, il alla à son rendez-vous chez le coiffeur.

-Alors jeune homme avez-vous choisi votre modèle

-Ce sera celui-ci lui dit le rouquin en tendant le magazine coifsorcier

-Cela vous ira à ravir.

Une heure plus tard c'est un tout autre Ronald Weasley qui sortait de chez le coiffeur.

Ses cheveux roux souples et doux étaient mêchés de noir, ils étaient coupés à la dernière mode courts sur le devant et plus longs à l'arrière. Le regard des quelques passants le rassurèrent sur l'effet que cela donnait. Quand ses frères le virent ils ne purent s'empêcher de le taquiner.

-Et bien Ronny qui veux tu séduire comme cela !

-Ben mon vieux….t'es à tomber comme ça……..bonjour les filles !

-Merci frangins…….on verra ce que cela donnera…..leur répondit il en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Le reste de sa journée de travail se passa d'une manière fébrile sous les regards admiratifs des clients de tous sexes confondus et c'est tard le soir que Ron rentra directement au dortoir sans passer par la salle à manger. Anxieux de se retrouver demain avec son nouveau look.

Sa nuit fut agitée de rêves ou certains regards aciers se mêlaient aux siens.

Il se leva tôt pour un dimanche profitant du sommeil des autres pour se doucher et se préparer à son nouveau look. Et c'est un jeune homme sûr de lui que virent à leur réveil ses amis gryffondors.

-Ron !dit Harry dans un souffle de surprise

-Alors ? quel est ton verdict demanda avec une lueur amusée son ami

-Tu es magnifique ! Heureusement que c'est avec ta sœur que je suis sinon elle me quitterait pour toi…tu vas faire chavirer bien des cœurs !

-Harry tu sais bien que ….

-Je sais mais tu devrais peut être aller vers quelqu'un d'autre tu pourrais apprécier ou le rendre jaloux…..

-C'est une idée Harry mais ce ne serait pas honnête pour la personne qui me servirait à ce jeu là.

-Tu as raison, allez viens allons voir quel effet tu fais sur les autres…

D'abord il se fit un silence incrédule, des exclamations élogieuses et puis après il y eut la bousculade pour poser au rouquin des questions de toutes sortes auxquelles Ron répondit de bonne grâce sans toutefois trop en dévoiler.

C'est tout joyeux qu'un gros groupe de gryffondors fit son entrée dans la salle à manger sous les regards plus qu'ébahis de certains.

-Et bien ça alors…dit Blaise

-Mon Dieu…..Draco, dit Pansy en le secouant de sa torpeur

-Quoi ?

-Regarde Weasley !

Draco leva la tête repéra de suite le rouquin et sa respiration s'arrêta, son cerveau enregistra les longues jambes et le bassin moulés dans un jean beige et la chemise de soie noire largement déboutonnée, son regard remonta sur le visage et il retient un hoquet de surprise devant la nouvelle coiffure du gryffondor, ses yeux se plissèrent et rencontrèrent un regard moqueur qui semblait le défier. Pour ne pas montrer son trouble, il retourna négligemment devant son assiette de croissants.

-Merlin……c'est pas possible d'être aussi sexy…..dit il dans un léger souffle

-A mon avis tu ne devrais pas traîner car tu vas avoir de la concurrence au vu de tous les regards enflammés qu'il reçoit, lui murmura à son tour son amie

-J'en avais déjà avant alors maintenant je n'ai pas trop d'espoir surtout sachant comment il me considère

-Oui mais c'est par ici qu'il regarde….

-Il me défie Pansy ….juste me narguer pour me faire comprendre que l'habit n'est qu'une apparence

-Peut être bien ou peut être aussi qu'il cherche à te plaire…et puis…oh oh

-quoi ?

-Il vient de remettre à sa place une fille qui essayait de le coller

-Qui ? Dit il avait une jalousie dans la voix

-Une de ses ex……..Parvati je crois

-La salope !

-Langage Draco ! Ce garçon fait perdre ton légendaire contrôle …..il serait grand temps que tu te bouges un peu ! Oh oh voilà qui est intéressant….

-Quoi encore !

-Un serdaigle vient d'essayer de l'attirer vers l'extérieur en lui prenant la main et…..attends….oui il va avec lui …..mais attends Draco qu'est ce que tu fais !

Fou de rage Malfoy se leva renversant son chocolat chaud qui se répandit sur Pansy et se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie de la grande salle. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs à tout ce qui pourrait se trouver sur son passage.

Mais quelqu'un l'observait depuis un moment et il ne sentit pas deux émeraudes qui épiaient ses moindres mouvements d'un éclat rempli d'amusement.

POV Draco :

Je vais le massacrer s'il ose encore le toucher d'un seul doigt. Oui mais voilà il ne m'appartient pas, il est lui et il n'est la chose de personne. Oui je suis un enfant gâté mais je sais faire la différence entre un être humain et une chose. Bon, ils se dirigent vers les vestiaires de quiddich.

Bien sûr comme s'est commode, il espère se le taper et après il le rejettera comme une vieille chaussette. Je le connais ce serdaigle, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il agit ainsi que ce soit fille ou garçon. Mais il ne va pas me le prendre, ça non je n'accepterais jamais. Ron je t'en prie ne tombe pas amoureux…..pas de lui….Non, Ron est hétéro, il est trop naïf et il a tombé dans le piège de ce salaud. (fin du pov)

Le blond accéléra se mit à courir, car Ron et le serdaigle étaient déjà rentrés dans le local. Il poussa la porte doucement afin de voir de quoi il en retournait avant de se lancer. Il attendit Ron expliquer certains fonctionnements des nouveaux appareils d'entraînement quand il vit le serdaigle se coller davantage au roux. Draco avait sa confirmation c'était bien un piège que l'autre lui avait fait connaissant l'engouement que son Roux avait pour tout ce qui était quiddich. Il était curieux de voir comment allait se dépatouiller le gryffondor.

-San……je…..qu'est ce que tu veux exactement ?

-Passer de bons moments avec toi….tu me plais lui répondit le serdaigle en l'entourant de ses bras et lui déposant des baisers dans le cou.

Draco sentit la rage l'envahir encore plus et quand le serdaigle posa ses lèvres sur celles du roux et qui vit Ron répondre au baiser en mêlant ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde , son cœur saigna et sa rage décupla à tel point qu'il en resta paralysé .

-San…….je suis désolé…….mais c'est non…..

-Pourquoi ? ce baiser était sublime !

-Oui mais il ne t'était pas vraiment destiné……mon cœur est prit depuis bien longtemps et……je suis désolé, dit le gryffondor d'une manière triste

-Laisse toi faire, tu crois que tu peux m'allumer et me laisser sur ma faim, sers toi de moi pour réaliser tes fantasmes et moi je me servirai de toi et t'en ferai en redemander encore…dit le serdaigle excité et furieux.

C'est quand il vit que Ron essayait de se débattre de la prise du serdaigle que Draco réagit.

-Lâche le !

Ron passa du rouge de gêne de s'être fait surprendre dans une situation embarrassante au livide quand il réalisa que cette voix méconnaissable provenait de Malfoy et qu'il vit le regard glacial semblant annoncer une mort certaine pour celui sur qui il était dirigé et pour une fois ce n'était pas sur lui. Encore une humiliation de plus devant Malfoy qu'il devait subir.

-Malfoy….qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ce que Ron et moi faisons ?

-Tu le forces à faire ce qu'il t'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas !

-Et alors…..c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu veux te le faire aussi……d'accord je suis partant pour une baise à trois…ça ne me dérange pas

Il ne vit pas mais sentit le poing que Draco lui donna, il recracha une dent et c'est en titubant qu'il se rendit à l'infirmerie.

-Weasley……tu devrais faire attention avec qui tu acceptes certaines propositions ! Dit-il avec une voix encore chargée de colère

Ron ne savait pas comment réagir fallait il lui dire merci, l'envoyer paître ou l'ignorer.

Draco voyant le gryffondor en état de choc se calma et voulu le faire réagir en reprenant son air ironique il lui dit :

-Heureusement pour toi Weasley que je passais par ici pour aller chercher mon balai quand j'ai remarqué des bruits dans le vestiaire des serdaigles…..sinon petite weasel tu serais dans les griffes d'un dangereux prédateur…

-Pourquoi Malfoy……pourquoi tu éprouves tant de plaisir à m'humilier ?

-Je ne t'humilie pas là…..je t'ai aidé au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué dit le blond exaspéré

-N'attends pas un merci de moi….je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller.

-Ben voyons……sais-tu ce que c'est seulement de lutter contre un homme chez qui tu as allumé un tel désir…..beaucoup non pas de self contrôle et tu te serais retrouvé plus vite allongé en moins de temps que tu ne puisses dire quiddich.

-Cela…….cela m'aurait peut être plu, dit d'une manière provocatrice le roux.

Au silence prolongé du blond qui lui paraissait dégoûté Ron poursuivit

-Je te dégoûte encore plus…Un Weasley homo…n'est ce pas Malfoy ?

Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai pensa furtivement Draco mais non Ron le provoquait cela ne pouvait être que cela.

-Pfff tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes……tu es hétéro, tu ne sais rien des passions viriles, il y en a de toutes les sortes, des violentes, celles à la recherche du pur plaisir, celles faites avec tout l'amour qu'on a l'un pour l'autre, celles qui n'auront jamais lieu parce que l'amour est à sens unique ou que l'homme que t'aime est rempli de préjugés et cela fait deux malheureux à jamais inassouvis alors ne me fait pas rire Ronald Wheasley quand tu dis que je pourrais être dégoûté parce que finalement tu ne me connais pas.

Et sur cette dernière tirade Draco tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie.

-Malfoy……attends……je…..merci

-Tâche de faire attention la prochaine fois…..tu es trop naïf Weasley, répondit simplement le blond.

Quand le blond fut parti quelques minutes après Ron sortit à son tour et décida de marcher vers le lac afin de s'éclaircir les idées.

POV Ron :

Comment dois-je réagir maintenant. On est pas tout à fait amis mais plus ennemis maintenant après ce qui vient de se passer. Je m'en serais sorti tout seul avec San mais je voulais éviter la bagarre. Pourquoi Malfoy a réagi si fort, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était un homme et plus ce gamin prétentieux, il l'aurait tué. Et puis pourquoi connaît-il si bien les passions viriles et San il lui proposait une partie à trois comme s'il savait que Malfoy avait ce genre de relation avec un homme. Je ne pense pas après ce qu'il a fait qu'il va se vanter de m'avoir surpris dans les bras d'un garçon, mais quand je l'embrassais et touchait les cheveux, je me suis laisser transporter imaginant Draco, quand je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas lui et que cela ne me faisait aucun effet, seule la pensée que cela pourrait être Draco me fait réagir. Ce qui veut dire que c'est bien seulement Malfoy qui m'attire. Malfoy …..Draco mon obsession. (fin du pov)

-Ron, je te cherchais !

-Harry…..il vient de se passer un truc et je suis un peu confus là

Ron raconta tous les détails de ce qui c'était passé et quand il vit Harry sourire, il leva les sourcils de manière interrogative

-Quoi ? Harry tu ris !

-Si tu avais vu Malfoy …..sa tête quand il est sorti de suite qu'il a vu que tu partais avec San….

-Mais il a dit qu'il passait par hasard !

-Sincèrement Ron, il n'allait pas te dire qu'il t'avait suivi et qu'il crevait de jalousie !

-Mais…il ne m'a presque pas regardé quand je suis entré dans la grande salle…..

-Ecoute…..t'es vraiment un naïf tu sais….Parkinson lui donnait les détails de ce qui se passait

-Comment cela ?

-Quand il t'a regardé il a perdu pied ensuite son amie lui parlait tout en ne détachant pas les yeux de toi, j'ai cru au début que tu avais la côte auprès d'elle, mais je voyais Malfoy lui parler et de suite elle levait la tête et semblait relater tout ce qu'elle voyait mais quand San est venu alors là Malfoy était en rage et quand elle a dit que tu partais avec lui, il t'a regardé sortir et s'est levé en renversant sa tasse de chocolat sur elle.

-Peut être qu'il lui faisait une scène parce qu'elle me regardait effectivement

-Et pourquoi avoir été justement à l'endroit où tu te trouvais

-Pour me casser la gueule ? qui sait…

-Pourquoi ne peux tu pas imaginer que c'est simplement pour toi, pour t'éviter des ennuis puisqu'il à l'air de bien connaître ce serdaigle…

-Parce que Harry ce serait trop beau et que je sais ce qu'il pense de moi.

-Je ne pensais pas un jour devoir dire cela mais Malfoy n'est pas stupide, loin de là, c'est juste un bon comédien et comme il te l'a dit et je le crois aussi, nous ne connaissons de lui que ce qu'il a voulu nous faire paraître mais je suis certain d'après le discours qu'il a fait qu'il est quelqu'un de très profond et un excellent analyste, d'ailleurs sa réaction prouve qu'il est loin d'être un petit précieux.

La pluie se mit à tomber et ils rentrèrent au château et passèrent leur dimanche à étudier ou a chahuter dans leur dortoir, quand vint l'heure du souper Ron consentit à descendre, il n'avait plus manger depuis le matin. Mais ce soir là Draco Malfoy n'y était pas.

Les mois qui suivirent Ron et Draco s'évitèrent à un point qui commençait à sembler suspect aux yeux de certains. C'est ainsi que Hermione en parla à Blaise qui depuis quelques jours s'était rapprochée avec lui en le retrouvant souvent devant elle à la bibliothèque .

-Draco……oui c'est vrai il est bizarre depuis un moment, pourquoi Hermione ?

-Tu es son meilleur ami, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a ?

-C'est pas moi son meilleur confident tu sais, sa meilleure amie depuis toujours c'est Pansy

-Pansy……meilleure amie ce n'est pas sa petite amie ?

-Ca ne l'a jamais été …..mais Hermione serais-tu amoureuse de lui ? demanda péniblement Blaise

-Quoi ! Non Blaise… c'est de t……c'est parce qu'il évite Ron comme la peste que cela devient pesant, même avec Harry et moi il est devenu courtois et nous parle civilement.

-Ah Weasley….pour cela j'ai bien ma petite idée mais….faudrait que je demande à Pansy seulement elle sait être muette comme une tombe, dit moi Hermione cela te dirait de venir avec moi à Pré au Lard ce samedi ?

-Oh oui Blaise !...je veux dire d'accord, dit elle en reprenant un ton plus modéré.

Pendant les mois qui coulèrent les attaques du seigneur noir reprirent de plus belles et c'est sous les menaces permanentes que les élèves de septième année passèrent leurs examens. Le professeur Mc Gonagall décida de réunir les 7ème afin de parler de leur ambition d'avenir pour leur faire oublier qu'il n'en aurait peut être pas à cause du Lord noir.

-Mes enfants, vous voilà majeur dans le monde sorcier et certains sont même majeurs dans le monde moldu, un par un vous allez me dire quels sont vos projets d'avenir que vous imaginez.

-Vous savez Madame avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres on ne sait pas ce que sera fait demain alors….

-Je suis d'accord avec vous Monsieur Potter mais imaginons qu'il n'existe plus, gardons nos rêves les enfants, c'est ce qui fera notre force, si nous nous montrons abattus avant nous perdrons d'autant plus vite.

-C'est bien dit Madame, s'exclama un Serdaigle

-Et bien moi, je serai coiffeuse dit Parvati

-Et moi je me marierai et aurai des enfants dit Lavande

Quelques rires fusèrent

-Ben quoi c'est tout un travail ça ! Dit elle un peu vexée

-Je serai journaliste dit Luna

-Moi Auror dit Blaise

-Moi chercheuse dit Hermione qui tenait la main de Blaise

-Je serai professeur de potion dit Pansy

-Et moi botaniste dit Neuville

-Moi Ministre, dit un Poustoufle

-Moi attrapeur, dit un autre

D'autres rires éclatèrent de bon cœur

Voyant l'enthousiasme de ses élèves et les discussions qui démarraient bon train Le professeur Mc Gonogall se félicita de sa bonne idée.

-Monsieur Potter ?

-Je serai Auror

-Monsieur Malfoy ?

-Homme d'affaires.

-C'est normal avec la fortune à gérer des Malfoy il ne peut y avoir que des hommes d'affaire dans ta famille dit Pansy

-Mon père est jeune, il a sa propre fortune et je ne veux rien lui devoir et de toute façon j'ai été éduqué pour ne pas vivre sur mes lauriers et de ne dépendre de personne, contrairement à ce que beaucoup pourrait penser, j'ai un patrimoine personnel à gérer, je travaille depuis plus d'un an, j'investis et je gère c'est pas facile de faire cela tout en suivant les cours mais les heures supplémentaires ne me répugnent pas.

Médusée Madame Mc Gonegall ne sut que répondre et en levant les yeux ils y en avaient plus d'un qui n'en revenait pas, on leur avait changé le Draco Malfoy qu'il croyait connaître, même le ton de sa voix était resté naturel sans trace d'ironie ou de supériorité.

Puis se raclant la voix elle se tourna avec un sourire vers Ron

-Et vous Monsieur Weasley vous allez suivre les traces de votre père et devenir un membre de notre Ministère ?

-Non il va être sûrement gardien dans un club de quiddich réputé, dit Harry

-Non , ni un ni l'autre……je suis un simple pauvre et le resterai peut être toute ma vie…..à moins de jouer l'homme invisible pour certain qui sait peut être acteur avec mon physique si sublime…dit il de manière blasée

-Monsieur Weasley ! Vous plaisantez j'espère ! s'écria Mc Gonogall de nouveau ébranlée

-Qui sait….puis voyant l'air navré de ses amis ainsi que les yeux froids de Malfoy et ne voulant pas gâcher plus l'ambiance…….je plaisantais Madame…en fait je crois que je serai aussi un homme d'affaire mais dans l'import export de matériel sportif.

-Oh je vois que vous avez mûrement réfléchi dit son professeur visiblement soulagée.

Puis elle les laissa entre eux discuter de tout et de rien, ainsi ils oubliaient les horreurs de la guerre.

-Pansy pourquoi as-tu dis cela, tu savais très bien de quoi il en retournait pourtant.

-Moi oui….mais eux pas… surtout pour Weasley, dit elle en lui déposant un bisou sur la joue et en sortant de la salle.

Draco eu un léger sourire et repensa à la blessure morale qu'il avait infligée à Ron et qui ne se refermait toujours pas.

-Il est temps que tu oublies Ron, va lui parler.

-Pourquoi faire, Parkinson est sa petite amie répondit-il à Harry

-Petite amie….. de qui vous parlez ? demanda Hermione qui venait d'arriver

-De Parkinson et Malfoy, dit laconiquement le roux

-Mais non… c'est sa meilleure amie depuis toujours d'ailleurs elle n'a jamais été plus…c'est Blaise qui me l'a dit, d'ailleurs je vous laisse il me cherche.

Et sur ses bons mots elle les quitta.

-Tu vois Ron…..si Pansy n'est pas sa petite amie, cela veux dire que depuis qu'il est ici on ne l'a jamais vu avec quelqu'un.

-Ici peut être mais autre part…….

-Ron tu es exaspérant si cela continue je vais aller lui demander moi-même

-Quoi tu veux sortir avec lui ?

-Sot ! Non lui demander s'il a quelqu'un en vue …

-Harry n'oublie pas ta promesse

-Je sais Ron, je ne te trahirai jamais mais si tu me le demandes j'irai

-Je suis un grand garçon Harry dit Ron en riant malgré lui

La classe se vida tout doucement et le lendemain la remise des diplômes se fit. Après les félicitations, le banquet, élèves et professeurs prirent congés. Les élèves se groupèrent et c'est sous les pleurs et les embrassades qu'ils échangèrent leurs coordonnées promettant de s'écrire ou de se voir. Chacun retournait avec leur famille pour passer les deux mois de vacances avant d'entamer d'autres études ou d'entrer dans la vie professionnelle.

Drago Malfoy s'éloigna de ses parents et se dirigea vers le groupe que formait, Blaise, Hermione, Harry, Ginny et Ron

-Je voulais vous dire que quoiqu'il sait passé entre nous je vous apprécie tous autant que vous êtes (son regard se posant de manière plus appuyée sur Ron qui ne le regardait pas ) et que nos gamineries sont passées alors vous êtes les bienvenus chez moi.

-Merci ……le passé est dernière nous et tu es aussi le bienvenu chez nous tous j'en suis certain dit Harry en serrant la main de Malfoy.

Le blond serra la main à Hermione, à Ginny, fit l'accolade à son ami Blaise et quand il se retrouva devant Ron, il tendit la main mais Ron ne semblait pas se décider à la serrer.

Le temps semblait suspendu.

Harry pensait : fait pas le con Ron…fait pas le con

Hermione pensait : Ah non ils ne vont pas remettre ça cette fois avec Ron

Draco pensait : Ron je t'en prie… je t'en prie…faisons la paix…sois mon ami à défaut d'être autre chose

Ron pensait : il va encore être dégoûté si je le touche….mais en tremblant sa main se leva et en douceur vint se poser dans la main de Draco. Et on ne vit jamais aussi beau sourire que ceux de Draco Malfoy…… de Lucius Malfoy qui assistait de loin à la scène et de Arthur Weasley qui reporta son sourire à la vue des enfants sur son ami d'enfance Lucius Malfoy . Ils se firent un clin d'œil à distance sans cessez de sourire.

L'instant magique passa et il fallu se séparer, chacun le fit avec des idées et des rêves plein la tête.

Puis le temps passa, les semaines, les mois. Chacun vaguait à leurs diverses occupations.

Blaise et Hermione étaient officiellement fiancés.

Blaise et Harry suivaient avec brio leur formation d'auror.

Harry voyait toujours en cachette Ginny et ils s'étaient aussi fiancés en secret.

Ron était un des meilleurs hommes d'affaires dans le matériel sportif pas un club de quiddich n'était pas outillé par ses bons soins, sa fortune s'accroissait chaque jour au point de rattraper celles de ses frères dans les farces et attrapes.

Draco était riche et encore plus riche à chaque investissement.

Mais nos deux hommes d'affaires étaient trop pris et quand un était invité à une soirée, l'autre n'y apparaissait pas, ils étaient seuls et noyaient leur déception dans leur travail.

Puis un jour alors que l'on ne s'y attendait pas, Voldemort attaqua plus violemment que d'habitude. Les morts se comptèrent par dizaine et les blessés par centaine.

La manœuvre du Lord Noir était d'attirer une fois pour toute tous ses ennemis au même endroit et d'anéantir Harry Potter qui ne manquerait pas d'être là.

Il détruisit le chemin de traverse en le mettant à feu et à sang et se rendit à Pré-au-Lard afin d'y faire la même chose sachant que là il trouverait tous ses ennemis puis il prendrait possession de Pouldart où il règnerait en maître sur le monde sorcier.

Quant Voldemort vit qu'en plus des aurors il y avait une multitude de civil et dans ceux-ci de grands sorciers, il fut grandement contrarié et quand il se trouva devant Harry, il comprit un peu tard qu'il n'était plus face à un gamin, le combat dura longtemps mais quand Harry utilisa une magie ancienne de Merlin lui-même Voldemort fut réduit à un petit tas de cendres dès que le sort le toucha .

Les mangemorts qui n'étaient pas morts furent arrêtés et amenés à Azkaban, un jour ils seraient jugés et condamnés au baiser du détraqueur.

Dans la pagaille totale, les blessés furent soignés et les morts rassemblés dans une chapelle ardente.

Une réunion de crise s'avérait utile, l'ordre du phénix était réuni presque au complet. Il fallait gérer au plus vite et reconstruire ainsi qu'apporter de l'aide aux victimes. Car les victimes éprouvées avaient des troubles momentanés avec leur magie.

Quant aux orphelins, il fallait prendre des engagement urgents.

Lucius Malfoy et Draco Malfoy s'activaient à tout cela, ils avaient appelé leurs meilleures équipes en tous domaines et donnèrent les ordres pour que tout soit réalisé parfaitement et rapidement.

-Père….qu'est il arrivé aux manquants de l'ordre ? dit d'une voix angoissée Draco

-Rogue est blessé il est à Sainte Mangouste, Remus et Tonks s'occupent des mangemorts avec les aurors et Potter. Dumbledore reconstruit avec nos équipes.

-Et Weasley ?

-Weasley est avec le Ministre entrain de gérer au mieux la situation au chemin de traverse.

-Père…..pas Arthur Weasley mais Ron Weasley dit impatiemment Draco

-Il est légèrement blessé (puis voyant son fils sursauter il eut un sourire et continua )

il va bien, d'ailleurs le voilà avec son père.

Draco allait s'avancer vers le roux quand Dumbledore arriva avec le Ministre et demanda la parole :

-Mes fidèles amis, nous sommes réunis ici pour une grande cause. Voldemort est bien mort et maintenant tout est en œuvre pour réparer les dégâts causés, je vous remercie de tout ce que vous avez entrepris au péril de vos vies ou celles de vos enfants mais maintenant nous avons un avenir et chaque petite chose que vous faite va relever le monde sorcier. Merci mes enfants et que la paix règne dans notre monde.

Dumbledore termina son discours les yeux remplis de larmes et le Ministre prit la parole.

-Avant tout :Bravo à vous tous, bravo à nos défunts qu'une guerre malheureusement fait toujours.

Je demande donc une minute de recueillement.

Après la minute, il reprit

-Voilà la situation : nos orphelins sont logés il ne leur manquera rien, les blessés sont soignés par les meilleurs médicomages le chemin de traverse est réparé, Pré-au-lard est en bonne voie grâce à vous tous, et aux nombreux anonymes que je ne connais pas, Le Ministère vous sera toujours redevable ainsi qu'à Monsieur Potter. Tous les mangemorts à l'heure actuelle sont arrêtés et seront jugés.

Voilà je vous laisse à vos occupations et vais reprendre les miennes. Merci et encore bravo.

Dans le brouhaha général chacun reprit ce qu'il faisait avant l'interruption le cœur plus léger.

Arthur soutenait son fils en se dirigeant vers les Malfoy quand Ron sembla s'affaisser retenant une grimace de douleur.

-Quelqu'un a-t-il un remède de repousos Ron a fait une chute et a des côtes cassées?

-Mon fils saura régler cela Arthur ….c'est un bon kinépracteur, dit Lucius un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je n'en doute pas Lucius, s'il a ton talent dit Arthur d'une manière un peu goguenarde

Draco que les battements du cœur accéléraient à un rythme fou au fur et à mesure que Ron approchait souleva les sourcils perplexes se demandant depuis quand son père et Arthur s'appelaient par leur prénom, chose exclusivement réservée pour les très intimes du cercle fermé des Malfoy.

-Laisse papa cela va aller….dit Ron se doutant que Draco ne voulait pas s'abaisser à ce point et s'occuper de lui au vu du haussement de sourcils qu'il venait de voir.

-Ah non alors, Je suis accouru ici dès que j'ai entendu l'alerte sur Pré-au-Lard pour te trouver coincé sous des décombres entouré des mangemorts que tu avais tués et tu as refusé que je te conduise à Sainte Mangouste prétextant vouloir venir ici pour savoir s'il y avait des blessés ou pire dans nos rangs maintenant tu te laisses faire sinon …

-Arthur laisse nos enfants se débrouiller entre eux et vient plutôt m'aider à la conception de cette machine, elle relève plus de technique moldue que sorcière.

-C'est avec plaisir Lucius, comme au bon vieux temps.

Et ils partirent d'un rire joyeux laissant les jeunes entre eux, ils étaient loin d'être idiots ils avaient comprit depuis longtemps que l'histoire se répétait entre leurs enfants mais le monde de la sorcellerie évoluant ils n'auraient pas à rayer leur amitié ou amour pour des positions sociales comme ce fut le cas pour eux. C'étaient les meilleurs amis d'enfance jusqu'au moment ou le père de Lucius avait décidé de rejoindre le Lord Noir et de condamner les familles pauvres ou sang de bourbe. Lucius avait été battu jusqu'au moment ou son père était sûr qu'il ne fréquentait plus les Weasley.

-Viens Ron, je vais nous trouver un coin tranquille et te soigner.

-Tu n'es pas obligé……je ne veux pas que tu te salisses les mains, dit Ron essayant de faire de l'humour mais celui-ci tomba d'une manière plate.

Draco le dirigea tout en le soutenant d'une manière ferme vers un petit local au bout d'un couloir mais devant la pièce archaïque et le manque évident de matériel il prit en un instant une toute autre décision.

-J'espère que tu n'auras rien contre le fait de transplaner avec moi jusque chez moi ?

-Je ….je ne sais pas où tu habites je vais avoir difficile…

-Alors je le ferai pour nous deux dit il en le prenant sans hésitation dans ses bras et transplanant

pov Ron : que c'est bon d'être dans ses bras son odeur m'a tellement manqué…et il m'a appelé Ron

pov Draco : jamais je n'ai été aussi près de lui, s'il pouvait m'aimer, mais va falloir que je me contrôle, il ne doit pas savoir à quel point il me rend fou.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la villa résidentielle de Draco, Ron fut surpris d'atterrir directement dans la chambre du maître des lieux, il rougit sans aucune raison apparente mais son cerveau ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer des choses

-Je t'ai amené ici car la boîte à pharmacie se trouve dans la salle de bain et puis il serait plus pratique que tu te déshabilles et prenne une douche avant que je te soigne. (Mais réalisant que ses paroles pouvaient être mal interprétées par Ron, dès fois qu'il penserait encore qu'il ne voulait pas salir « ses jolies mains » il rajouta) Tu es plein de boue et tu as quelques blessures qui pourraient s'infecter à cause de cela.

-Bon j'y vais alors, dit le rouquin visiblement toujours mal à l'aise.

Après plus d'un quart d'heure Draco l'interpella

-Ca va ?

Et n'attendant pas de réponse

-Weasley ?

Il s'introduisit dans la salle de bain, où il découvrit un rouquin trempé affaissé dans la douche les yeux dans le vague mais bien conscient.

-Ron……..Weasley ! dit il en le secouant afin de le sortir de sa léthargie.

-Désolé…..j'étais perdu dans mes pensées….

-J'espère pour toi quelle étaient agréables au point d'ignorer que je t'attendais pour te soigner ; lâcha le blond d'une façon sèche tout en arrêtant la douche et effectuant un sort de séchage sur le gryffondor.

-Excuse moi de te faire perdre ton temps Malfoy mais mes rêves sont plus beaux que ma vie.

-Bois ceci c'est le repousos, tes côtes vont se ressouder rapidement, je vais désinfecter tes plaies avec le désapur, cela pique un peu mais c'est extrêmement efficace. Si tu veux bien te mettre debout.

-Euh….je suis nu...et…. au moins une serviette

-Ne joue pas la pucelle effarouchée, tu n'as rien que je n'ai déjà vu……je ne peux pas te guérir si tu es couvert. Tient toi bien fixe afin que tout se ressoude au plus droit et ne respire pas trop fort pour ne pas forcer trop vite ta cage thoracique. Ok c'est bien.

Pov de Draco : soyons professionnel sinon cela va déraper il me fait déjà de l'effet habillé alors comme cela et encore je ne vois que l'arrière mais déjà rien que ses fesses….mmmh….et sa nuque avec ses cheveux toujours mêchés comme ce jour là….bon allez un Malfoy se contrôle

Pov de Ron : c'est pas vrai…c'est pas vrai et comment je fais moi pour ne pas bander dès qu'il va poser ses mains sur moi……qu'est ce qu'il fait…..mais il souffle sur les écorchures pour que je ne sente pas que cela pique…..mais non …..oh non…..oui….oui……fallait que j'en ai une juste dans le creux des jambes son souffle vient de se perdre sur mes testicules……mais c'est pas vrai c'est pire pour moi qu'une torture. Bon faut pas que je me retourne maintenant pensons à quelque chose de triste oui pensons à ce qu'il pense de moi à tout ce que j'ai souffert.

-Retournes toi demanda le blond d'une voix rauque

-Malfoy je ne suis pas blessé de ce côté…

-Ce sera à moi d'en juger car vu ta pudeur je doute que tu dises cela pour que je te laisse ainsi sans soins

Lentement le regard dans le vide le roux se retourna

Pov de Ron :

Surtout ne le regarde pas……ne le regarde pas….pense aux affaires en cours…..pense à Voldemort enfin mort... pensons à quelque chose d'ennuyeux oui à la comptabilité…à la…

Oh merde….j'en avais une sur l'estomac….. ne pense pas que ses cheveux qui te caressent pendant qu'il souffle…non …non….ouf…et merde encore une sur le devant de ma jambe avant 100…97….95…93…91….91…non 89…..ouf moins d'une

Pov de Draco :

Je suis déçu quand il s'est retourné j'aurai aimé voir un minuscule effet sur lui mais non il reste de marbre…Personne au monde ne m'a fait de la peine comme lui m'en a fait sans le savoir….

Mes mains tremblent rien qu'à le toucher quand je souffle sur lui j'ai envie de le faire brûler sous ma langue….mais même si je lui fait aucun effet il doit devenir après cette nuit mon ami et ne plus me laisser sans nouvelle j'ai trop besoin de savoir qu'il va bien qu'il est heureux.

-Voilà c'est terminé…..pas trop souffert ?

-Non pas vraiment……..merci

-Comment vont tes côtes ?

-Beaucoup mieux, je crois même que c'est réparé !

-Bien alors je vais te masser avec de la remisenforme et après tu seras prêt pour un match de quiddich dit le serpentard avec un léger rire dans la voix

-Je peux mettre une serviette maintenant

-C'est pas vrai ! mais t'es grave quand même ! Aller retourne toi de nouveau mais les jambes écartées je vais commencer.

Ron se mit de nouveau face au mur et laissa le rouge monter à ses joues. Il entendit ouvrir un pot et tout de suite une odeur subtile de tilleul et d'oranger se répandit

-Humm ça sent bon….c'est rare pour une potion

-Oui une fabrication créée par notre ami commun Neville et vendue par les produits cosmétiques Malfoy. Dit Malfoy tout en commençant à masser les épaules.

Pov de Ron : oui parlons de choses et d'autres cela m'évitera de ressentir ce que ses mains me font

Pov de Draco : Parler m'empêchera de déraper

-Depuis quand tu es ami avec Neville ?

-Depuis les derniers examens de Pouldart ? Ca te fait mal quand je te masse tes omoplates et tes reins ?

-Non……je suis bien…je veux dire ça soulage (merde fait gaffe à ce que tu dis mon vieux)

-Tu sais je suis devenu ami avec beaucoup de gryffondors, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Luna, Hermione et même Harry mais je ne le rencontrais que chez Hermione et Blaise…..finalement il n'y a que toi qui ne l'est pas devenu……

-C'est que je n'en avais pas ..(Ron s'arrêta net car Malfoy était entrain de masser ses fesses )

-….envie…..je sais j'ai très bien compris que tu m'évitais à chaque fois qu'il y avait une réunion d'amis chez Blaise et Hermione si j'y étais tu n'y étais pas alors ….

Le blond arrêta son massage des fesses et entreprit de masser tout le long de la jambe gauche.

Le silence s'était installé entre eux et il allait terminer à son tour la jambe droite quand Ron décida de reprendre le dialogue car le souffle lui avait manquer quand les mains de Draco avec été si prêt de son intimité.

Pov Ron : la seule solution pour que je partes d'ici avant qu'il me rendre complètement fou et de me faire rejeter c'est de créer une dispute. Oui Draco démarre toujours au quart de tour alors rien de plus facile.

-mais quand j'y étais tu n'y étais pas non plus….

-c'était juste pour te permettre de participer aux fêtes….

-altruisme du grand Malfoy…..dit plutôt que je n'ai jamais été digne de toi à tes yeux, chaque fois que tu me voyais je te répugnais comment tu disais déjà …..Pauvre, con et laid !

-je me suis déjà excusé pour cela Ronald Weasley…….et tu avais semblé accepter mes excuses.

-Oh oui mais cela n'a jamais été clair…….n'est ce pas…..avec toi tout est ironique ou tu fais une grande scène de cinéma……ou est le vrai ou est le faux……si par malheur on se touchait, tu sursautais comme si j'avais la peste……non Malfoy ….tu t'es trop vanté d'avoir le parfait contrôle sur les gens et sur les émotions….on ne sait plus ce qui est vrai…..tout semble faux en toi finalement la méchanceté comme la bonté.

Pov Draco :

Mais c'est pas vrai qu'est ce qu'il me fait là…il n'a pas compris que mon vrai moi c'est quand je suis naturel et gentil……enfin je comprends qu'il doute je ne peux lui en vouloir…mais penser qu'il me dégoûte alors que je brûle de le….oh et puis merde, je fonce…et je m'en fou s'il m'étrangle...ça y est je suis fou…

Alors Draco qui était resté à genoux au pieds de Ron se souleva légèrement et tout en malaxant les fesses de Ron, les écarta légèrement et introduisit sa langue dans l'intimité inviolée de celui-ci tout en la léchant goulûment. Il le faisait avec tellement de passion que Ron devait se tenir appuyer de toutes ses forces sur les carrelages du mur car les mouvements du blond le faisait décoller du sol.

Puis il remonta dans le cou du roux et lui murmura d'une voix rauque

-crois-tu Ron que si tu me dégoûtais je t'aurais fait ce que je viens de faire ?

-….

-Crois-tu que la pauvreté que tu avais alors m'aurait empêché de devenir ton ami ou plus si seulement tu avais bien voulu me regarder autrement qu'avec toute cette haine ? Poursuivit le blond tout en lui donnant de léger coup de langue dans le creux de l 'épaule .

-….

-Crois tu sincèrement que je te trouvais laid alors que les filles te draguaient à qui mieux mieux ? Dit le blond en retournant le roux tout en plongeant son regard fou d'amour et de désir dans ceux bleus embrumés du Roux

-Me croirais-tu si je te disais que j'ai failli devenir fou quand tu as changé ton look et que tu donnais à ce Serdaigle ce que je désirais avoir de plus au monde……oui toi Ron…c'est toi que je désire le plus au monde depuis toutes ces années et si par malheur on se touchait je perdais le contrôle de moi-même tellement tu me faisais de l'effet termina t il en emprisonnant les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes de Ron et fut surpris de sentir la langue de son amour lui répondre avec la même passion tout en gémissant.

-Mon amour regarde je tremble mais c'est de désir pour toi, je t'aime comme un fou, je te le jure sur ma vie, sur mon âme, dit il en prenant la main de Ron et la guidant sur son sexe

-Oh Draco…..je…..

-je ne te force à rien Ron ton amitié me suffira……j'ai toujours su que tu étais hétéro…..mais de grâce cesse de jouer l'homme invisible avec moi……j'ai besoin de te voir, je t'ai dans la peau et même si tu te maries un jour et que tu as des enfants, ne me laisse pas sans te voir……j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre.

-mais……

-chut….ne dit rien ne gâche pas cet instant où j'ai eu l'illusion que tu m'appartenais, je t'aime Ron et je serai toujours là pour toi.

Draco s'éloigna d'un pas lourd vers la chambre afin de cacher ses larmes. C'est ainsi que quelques secondes plus tard Ron le vit nettoyant et réparant ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette magique. Il se tient dernière le blond et celui-ci sans se retourner lui passa ses vêtements.

-Tiens …ils sont comme neufs….il est temps de retourner au QG.

-Pas tout de suite……..dit Ron d'une voix trouble en l' enlaçant de ses bras, son souffle chaud caressant la nuque du blond.

-…

-Merci Draco…….c'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'il m'a été donné d'entendre….la seule que je voulais entendre…..celle qui venait de la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde……oui mon cœur je suis peut être hétéro mais tu es le seul homme que j'aime dit il en déposant de légers baisers sur les cheveux…..et je peux te jurer que le moindre de tes contacts était aussi délicieux que c'était une véritable torture mentale de ne pas t'en montrer les effets….même ton simple parfum au tilleul me rendait fou….depuis toute ses années j'ai refoulé mes désirs pour toi je ne comprenais pas comment un garçon pouvait me faire cet effet, j'ai laissé faire ce serdaigle au début me plaisant à m'imaginer que c'était toi mais ces cheveux blonds n'avaient pas la douceur des tiens, son odeur n'était pas la même que la tienne et je n'étais pas amoureux de lui alors j'ai stoppé le jeu puis tu connais la suite….j'ai gagné de l'argent pour être ton égal pour un jour essayer de te plaire, j'ai changé de look pour attirer ton regard, seuls les tiens m'intéressaient et je me suis buté, je n'ai pas compris…je t'ai repoussé pour me protéger pour ne pas être blessé à nouveau. Tout me fascinait chez toi…..tes mains….ton rayonnement….ton sourire. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime toi, je suis prêt à tout pour faire partir de ta vie. Je t'aime Draco Malfoy.

Ron fit pivoter le blond et l'embrassa de tout son cœur auquel Draco y répondit de toute son âme.

Puis leurs gestes se firent plus audacieux et avec une lenteur extrême Ron le dévêtit en déposant des baisers sulfureux sur chaque point sensible découvert et quand il fut complètement nu il prit en bouche le membre gonflé du serpentard qui gémissait sur les coups de langue gourmande du rouquin. Quand le blond fut au bord de la jouissance, Ron stoppa et remonta à la redécouverte de la si jolie bouche de son amour tandis que leur érection se frottaient l'une contre l'autre.

-je t'aime tellement……je veux t'appartenir mon amour

-et je veux t'appartenir aussi mon cœur dit Ron dans un souffle

Puis il redescendit jusque la douce toison blonde et l'enfourna à nouveau dans la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il crie son nom dans sa jouissance mais le roux ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il plongeait dans son jardin secret afin de lui faire subir le même traitement que celui-ci lui avait fait dans la salle de bain ; la langue du roux le titillait si bien que le membre de Draco était à nouveau palpitant de désir, le roux se positionna et en douceur s'introduit dans le corps de son amant tout en massant le sexe du blond, les mouvements se firent lents et de plus en plus profonds. Ils haletaient de plaisir et entre les sensations ils gémissaient de concert puis tout s'accéléra jusqu'au point de non retour et ils jouirent en criant leur prénom.

Ron et Draco se tenaient enlacer refusant de se séparer et se couvrant de baiser murmurant des mots d'amour tant tenus secrets, ils avaient tellement faim l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne leur fallu pas longtemps avant de se retrouver à nouveau en érection.

Draco prit les commandes et après de savantes caresses et baisers sulfureux, il prépara le terrain vierge du roux y introduisant à nouveau la langue puis un doigt et fit de légers mouvements quand Ron se détendit il en introduisit un deuxième et quand il le sentit remuer davantage, il retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son sexe tout en douceur.

-Je suis désolé mon amour de te faire mal…..mais ce ne sera qu'un court moment après je te promets que se sera bien meilleur.

-Je te fais confiance mon ange et …..mmmh….oui continue …..je.mmh……t'aime….

Draco l'embrassa fougeusement tout en se mouvant et pénétrant de plus en plus loin….il prit le sexe du roux et lui donna les mêmes mouvements et quand il sentit Ron se détendre et ses mouvements de hanches réclamer plus il accéléra son rythme et ses mouvements se firent plus profonds et dans l'étroitesse de son partenaire et les gémissements de plaisirs de celui-ci il se perdit et hurla sa jouissance tandis que Ron se répandait sur son ventre.

-Tu es mien lui murmura Draco

-Et tu es mien dit en souriant Ron.

Puis Draco regardant sérieusement Ron lui demanda

-Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Ron écarquilla les yeux et dans un élan il retourna le blond sur le lit et l'embrassa puis à bout de souffle le relâcha.

-Oui…mon cœur….oui je le veux.

Au QG

-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font….qu'est ce qu'ils font.…

-Un peu plus que ce que nous avons fait toi et moi il y a plus de 20 ans, dit Lucius en faisant un clin d'œil à Arthur

-c'est ce que j'ai cru bien comprendre Lucius ?

-Oui Arthur…..il était temps pour nos garçons, ils se mouraient loin l'un de l'autre.

Quelques secondes plus tard.

-Tiens voilà Potter et ta fille….

-Monsieur Weasley…Monsieur Malfoy……..vous n'avez pas vu Ron j'ai appris qu'il était blessé?

-Il va bien……c'est Draco qui l'a amener chez lui pour le soigner

Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur le visage fatigué du survivant.

-Oh alors je suis sûr qu'il va bien….bon au revoir, tu viens Ginny j'ai besoin d'une douche. Dit le goldenboy entraînant Ginny à sa suite

-Ah les enfants ce n'est plus la réserve de notre temps ?

-Tu les envie Arthur ? Pourtant toi et Molly vous êtes le couple parfait.

-Oui c'est vrai mais j'ai toujours eu comme un manque de …..enfin bref

-Dis-moi Arthur… maintenant que le calme est revenu cela te dirait de venir prendre un verre chez moi ? Lui demanda Lucius les joues légèrement rosées

-Mais……Et Narcissa ?

-Elle n'est pas là, elle est chez des amis pour la reconstruction des orphelinats…..et puis elle est au courant pour notre passé…elle savait que tu compterais toujours pour moi

-Alors allons y, j'ai besoin de combler ce manque de toi depuis toutes ses années.

Et à leur tour ils transplanèrent vers le manoir Malfoy où il savait d'avance qu'une nuit ne leur suffirait pas pour rattraper le temps perdu.

FIN

05.11.2005

Merci pour les reviews, elles m'encourageront pour en écrire d'autres…..big bisous


End file.
